philisnotonfire
by blood of snow
Summary: dan and phil go to a party at pjs read what happens next


Dans POV

It was a normal day except the fact that Phil was dragging me to a party at PJs in an hour. I was taking a shower as the door opened. "Phil?" I questioned to god knows what. "Yeah." Said the perky Phil. I looked around the curtain, water dripping all over my face and onto the floor. God Phil was perfect, his hair, his eyes, his slim frame. "Uhh Dan..." Phil trailed off blushing looking down. Shit! Phil left leaving his phone and he never does that. I sighed looking down at my quite noticeable boner. Phil won't ever look at me the same way. I washed my hair then sat on the bottom of the tub till Phil knocked on the door. "Hey Dan you ok? He was concerned. He worried about me, he cared. "Yea I'm fine. Out in a minute!" I couldn't help but smile at myself. I dried off and dressed in nice jeans and a brown button up to match my eyes. I walked into the living room and plopped on the couch next to phil.

"Ready to go?" I asked checking the time on Phil's laptop. "Yup, just need my phone...where is it?"

"Its in the bathroom."

"Right!" Phil said very chipper as he walked down the hall.

Phil slid his phone into his pocket as he reached the entry way. Phil just looked at me bent down slightly and pecked my lips. I just stared at him. "Ok let's go." Hurt showing in Phil's voice.

"Wait a sec." I was still a little stunned.

"But da-" I cut off Phil smashing my lips against his. His soft soft lip, which fit against mine like a glove. Phil moaned against my lips. I can't believe he felt the same way...or maybe its cause he was drinking some vodka earlier either way right now I did not care. He pulled on my black hair and shoved his tongue in my mouth. This time I moaned. To my dismay Phil pulled away and opened the door walking out. I followed with a dumb smile on my face. We got to the party at PJs flat 20 minute later. Phil and I started taking shots almost immediately and somehow Phil was wasted within 15 minutes then disappeared into the crowd. I got a text from him saying to meet him in the guest bedroom. Naturally I was curious and went only to find Phil in only his plain blue boxers sitting on the neatly made bed. I slowly got on top of him and lightly kissed him. Phil started unbuttoning my shirt as my hands roamed his body till I found him rock hard. A loud moan escaped from Phil's lips as he arched his back. Phil groped me though my jeans rather hard and it was my turn to moan. Phil started to kiss my neck which gave prime opportunity to slid off his boxers. Phil undid my jeans with only slight problems. Soon we were both naked and moaning. I kissed down Phil's neck, chest and stomach till I reached his cock. I pulled him to the side of the bed. I kneeled on the ground and started sucking my best friends dick while stroking my own. My tongue dancing along the head. Phil let out a load moan as someone hit the closed door, hard. "Oi! Chris you ok?" Phil and I heard PJ yell. We both jumped, thinking they were going to come in. Phil grabbed me hard, it actually kind of hurt. I let out a groan into Phil's ear. Phil got up, I was rather disappointed. "Com'on Dan let's go home." Phil said in his usual chipper voice. We pulled on our clothes and left. When we got home I threw my jumper on the kitchen counter heading towards the bathroom. Phil was pouring a glass of wine as I left. He was never really a big drinker even at party's unless I was around. I sighed striping off my cloths and stepping in the hot water. The door opened just like this morning and to the memory I started blushing,thinking of just how perfect Phil was and just like this morning I became hard. I soon started rubbing the head just ever so lightly with one hand, and with the other I slowly moved my fingers back and fourth on the shaft of my cock. My breath quickened. To my utter surprise Phil let out a soft moan. He had been watching me and jacking it off himself but paying more attention to his head. It was my turn to let out a moan as I started rubbing faster and faster, swirling my middle finger right at my tip. I didn't want to stop and with Phil watching me, while doing it himself made it that much hotter. I sped up even more having both hands around my shaft now. I let out a low groan. Phil got in the shower in front of me, taking hold of my cock, started jacking me off. Returning the favor I did the same to him. His hands so soft and his palm circling only on my head. Phil taking the dominant role pressed me against the tile wall, my cheek touching the cold surface as Phil slammed his huge hard dick into me. We both sank to the bottom of the tub as things quickly got more heated. My hand quickly finding my throbbing dick. Stroking it slowly again, Phil's constant thrusting sure helped as we both groaned. Phil came just as he pulled out of me. Seconds later I did the same. We started to dry off but I kept staring at Phil's amazing body with water all over. I couldn't help myself and roughly pinned him against the wall, shoving my tongue in his mouth. Grinding at each others body's we slowly made it into my room. The sheets were warm and welcoming. Phil starting to blowing me, and .god. it was amazing! Phil started wanking off again. Everything was pure bliss until my phone rang. It was PJ, of course it was. I let it go to voice mail. I thrusted myself down Phil's throat. I came into his mouth as he came on my sheets... well I have some laundry to do in the morning. Phil passed out, entwined in my blankets.


End file.
